<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meeting the family by Angrykarin666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609535">Meeting the family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrykarin666/pseuds/Angrykarin666'>Angrykarin666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Half-Ghoul Mikumo and Daddy Dabi [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Ghoul, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover Pairings, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Domestic Fluff, Female Midoriya Izuku, Fluff, Gen, Ghoul Midoriya Izuku, M/M, Midoriya Izuku is Akatani “Yamikumo” Mikumo, half-ghoul Midoriya Izuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:31:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrykarin666/pseuds/Angrykarin666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dabi meets Uta's friends. Uta's friends meanwhile react to the fact he has a family now... With a human.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dabi (My Hero Academia)/Uta (Tokyo Ghoul)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Half-Ghoul Mikumo and Daddy Dabi [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meeting the family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was rare that Uta visited the ghouls he was friendly with of his own accord. Usually he only did so to hand off masks or other things people had asked him for. Other times it was because someone he humored had dragged him somewhere; something only possible if he allowed it.</p>
<p><br/>But here he was, wandering into Anteiku of his own accord. With company, Yoshimura noticed, that he genuinely liked. Not the humoring he did of those he found interesting, or the pretend care he showed those he put up with but didn’t particularly like, but actual honest to god fondness.</p>
<p><br/>The old ghoul, upon closer inspection, realizes that the young man Uta brought with him - who has an infant strapped to his front - is human.</p>
<p><br/>He never thought he’d see the day… Not as anything other than a hunting strategy anyways. But Uta knew better than most that hunting in his cafe, his territory, would be a grievous mistake to make.</p>
<p><br/>Not to mention that the mask maker has never been one to mix food with pleasure the way some ghouls do.</p>
<p><br/>“Welcome to Anteiku gentlemen, can I be of service?” the old ghoul greets, smile growing fond when he catches the flashing of the baby’s eyes. Green, with a single red on black kakugan taking over her right eye for a moment. A baby with only one kakugan that smells quite a lot like a human.</p>
<p><br/>A half ghoul.</p>
<p><br/>“Coffee.” Uta orders; claiming a booth and moving his human companion to sit in a way that the burnt male is tucked into his side, his arm draped over the younger man’s shoulders possessively. “Black for both of us.”</p>
<p><br/>“Like our souls.” the human jokes, rolling bright blue eyes at Uta’s actions with an amused smile tugging at his staple lined lips.</p>
<p><br/>Ah, young love. It brings a softer, fonder smile to the old ghoul’s face.</p>
<p><br/>-</p>
<p><br/>Itori meets Dabi when she barges into her friend’s apartment to drag Uta out for some social interaction. The peachy-orange haired ghoul has to do it at least once every couple months to ensure the man doesn’t become a hermit. It’s bad enough he spends so much time working all the time!</p>
<p><br/>Orange-red eyes fix unfamiliar fiery blue and very familiar red on black as the trio stand in silence. Itori is frozen in the doorway of the living room as she takes in the pair of men entangled on the couch in a very intimate embrace, both shirtless, and covered in darkening or healing love bites and hickeys. And to top it all off Uta’s new lover is clearly a human.</p>
<p><br/>“Itori what the fuck-” is all that her friend manages to hiss before a sound cuts through the thick silence that shocks her further. Crying, from a baby, coming from what she knows is Uta’s bedroom.</p>
<p><br/>Sighing the human pushes the artist off him gently “I’ll get her.” and walks off. As he does Itori has a brief look at all the male’s burns and piercings, as well as a tattoo she knows has to be her friend’s handiwork of a red and white phoenix surrounded by blue flames taking up the area not burnt in the middle of his back.</p>
<p><br/>As the crying tapers off the orange haired woman finds herself fixed under Uta’s “neutral face of displeasure” paired with the narrowed eyes that signify how pissed he is. Not a good combination where he’s concerned. Clearing her throat Itori tries to clear the air. “So… Looks like I didn’t have to worry about you being alone for too long this time?”</p>
<p><br/>At his pointedly raised brow and faint growl she winces. Bad idea, he isn’t in the mood for jokes. Gulping Itori asks “So your… boyfriend?” at his slightly less angry blank expression and silence she nods and continues “Is a human? Not that there’s anything wrong with that!” she adds when he tenses and growls louder at that. “Just, didn’t picture you as the type to date one.”</p>
<p><br/>“Dabi is… Different from most humans.” Uta explains without elaborating.</p>
<p><br/>It’s here that the human, Dabi, returns with the now only whining infant from the bedroom. Huffing a chuckle he moves to sit next to the mask maker on the couch before holding the baby out to him with mirth clear on his face. “I’m not the one she wants right now.”</p>
<p><br/>And shock of all shocks Uta breaks eye contact with her, looks down at the fussing black haired baby swaddled in a punk themed blanket that makes telling gender very difficult for Itori to guess, and smiles before taking it into his arms. Uta is willingly and happily holding a baby. A human baby given its scent.</p>
<p><br/>What the fuck?!</p>
<p><br/>But then, as her friend settles the kid against his chest, the baby’s face becomes visible. Cute face, freckled cheeks, and big round eyes… Only one is bright human green just as striking as Dabi’s blue and the other is a red on black kakugan matching Uta’s own ever present set.</p>
<p><br/>“I’m sorry by what and how the fuck?”</p>
<p><br/>Dabi snorts as Uta’s face falls into his dry “are you serious?” blank face. It’s the human that explains for her “Mikumo is a half ghoul, hence only having one kakugan and smelling human.”</p>
<p><br/>“Okay that’s one question answered but why…” Itori trailed off, gesturing to her friend willingly and gladly holding said baby. He smiled again, this one amused and aimed at her. “Isn’t that obvious? Why wouldn’t I want to hold my own daughter?”</p>
<p><br/>The female ghoul choked on that information, unable to believe it. But the kid did have Uta’s scent all over her, as well as the human’s, and her mop of black curls and attractive features did vaguely resemble a mix of both men’s now that she’s looking for them.</p>
<p><br/>Oh god, Uta’s a parent!</p>
<p><br/>It’s here that Itori’s eyes roll back to the sound of Uta laughing, genuinely laughing, and faints.</p>
<p><br/>-</p>
<p><br/>Renji did not believe his ears when he’d heard from both Itori AND Yoshimura that Uta was dating a human. That his old friend and older rival had a kid with them. And so he decided to set the matter to rest by checking it out with his own eyes.</p>
<p><br/>Sure enough, after waiting silently in the shadows of a rooftop in the 4th ward awhile he saw Uta leave his apartment to hunt… With a tall man with spiky black hair, patches of purplish skin, and dressed in black punk attire that matched his friends tastes. And when the other man, human by his scent carrying over faintly on the wind, turned to talk to the ghoul beside him face to face Renji could see the baby strapped to his back in a wrap carrier.</p>
<p><br/>Uta was hunting with a human. A human with a baby. And they were hunting; the white haired ghoul watched as Uta moved to hide from sight and scent as the human walked in alleys stalked by weaker feral ghouls, then once another ghoul took the bait of a supposed easy meal the human retaliated with his quirk - fire, powerful and dangerous given its blue shade - before Uta appears and finishes them off. Then his friend stuffs the grilled ghoul corpse in the duffle bag he’d been carrying to haul it safely back to the apartment.</p>
<p><br/>His best friend was actually dating a human.</p>
<p><br/>“You know Renji, if you wanted to meet my mate and daughter you could’ve just asked.”</p>
<p><br/>Jumping before groaning, because of course Uta spotted him with how distracted he’s been, the white haired ghoul jumps down to join the pair. Up close he realizes the discolored patches of skin on the human are burns, cementing his earlier thought that the man’s quirk is powerful. Dark grey locks with wide bright blue, matching his flames, as the older ghoul introduces himself “Yomo Renji. Nice to meet you.”</p>
<p><br/>“I go by Dabi.” Uta raises a brow alongside Renji at the tone and expression covering the human’s face. Noticing their looks at his awe Dabi blushes and explains “Sorry. It’s just… You remind me a lot of my mom and younger siblings. White hair, grey eyes, cool but friendly demeanor.”</p>
<p><br/>The wistful tone doesn’t go unnoticed. Uta smiles, his teasing one reserved for when he’s being a little shit to Renji specifically, and comments “Well Renji’s basically family on my side, he’s at least Mikumo’s Uncle.”</p>
<p><br/>And sure enough, his old friend pulls the baby from his human mate’s back and places it in his own arms with a teasing “Say hello to your niece Renji.”</p>
<p><br/>Looking down at the black curls, freckles, and curious but happy mismatched eyes of the half ghoul the white haired man sighs and decides to accept Uta’s teasing but serious declaration of family. The kid’s cute. And it’s nice to see his old friend and rival so happy.</p>
<p><br/>And it’s nice to have more family. If there’s one thing Renji adored above all else it’s his family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys liked this!</p>
<p>Next in this series should be a sharing of secrets between Uta and Dabi.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>